Started Everything
by flawsmadebeautiful
Summary: Just what ended the hate and started the love? James/Lily


**Started Everything**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

Oneshot. This was typed up a while ago, but I never posted it.

Beta read by SiriusBlackIsAwesome!

* * *

><p>-l-Lily-l-<p>

I was doodling absently on my parchment, drawing a star, and then a heart, and then just swirls.

It was History of Magic.

Professor Binns was droning on about something. I had already copied the text down from the book, and he was mostly just reading out of it anyways.

Now he was talking about the Wizarding War.

I drew a few lines, and scribbled a snitch on my paper. Then my eyes widened as I realized what I was doing, and I quickly scribbled it out in hurried black ink.

I looked around to make sure nobody had seen. But, my friend, Katrina, was entirely focused on whatever the boys in the back were doing.

I turned, and blinked. It seemed that a few of them were playing some kind of magical orb, throwing it at each other. And I was pretty sure that someone was brewing a potion in the very back, sitting cross legged on the floor.

The Marauders however, were sitting in a lazy cool way. Sirius, with his dark hair and grey eyes, was leaning back in his chair, talking with James, who had his black hair messy, glasses sideways and hazel eyes sparkling. Next to them, Peter, his blue eyes wide, was watching with keen interest. Remus however, was sitting next to Sirius, and was entirely focused on what the professor was saying, only turning to his friends now and then to give a remark.

Remus pushed his sandy blonde hair out of his eyes, and rolled them at his friend's antics.

Suddenly, James ducked, pushing Remus and Sirius down with him as the magical orb pelted toward them.

Remus was faster, and dodging James's attempt to avoid, he flicked his wand and with a simple Banishing jinx, he sent the orb whirling away.

James and Sirius got up from the floor. James was laughing at Remus and remarking not for the first time on Remus's intelligence, while Sirius commented on the orb.

I looked back at Binns, who hadn't even noticed the disturbance.

I sighed in annoyance, and turned to look back at the other students. Half of them were dozing, and those who weren't were generally entertaining themselves with some sort of magic.

Remus, who was writing notes, finally stopped, and tearing off a large chunk of parchment, handed it to James along with a pen.

I looked closer, making sure it was a pen. Pens were a muggle thing, and most wizards didn't have the slightest idea what a pen was.

James however took it, and began to write, and then tossed the note to Sirius, who laughed and then wrote back.

I took out a piece of parchment, and with my own note, I sent an origami swan flying across the room to Remus.

Remus looked up from the notes he was writing, and finished them before taking mine.

He looked up at me, before writing back with a smile.

_November 22nd, why?_

I rolled my eyes. ' I know' I mouthed.

He huffed, faking a cross look. " You're too smart Lily."

" Too smart? It isn't my fault. I just wanted to know when you would be gone."

He motioned, and the paper flew back to him.

_Did you know this then? He's over you._

I looked up, mouth open in shock just before the bell rang, and I jumped in surprise, hurriedly gathering my things for my next class while giving Remus gave me bemused glance. Then he simply smiled at me.

I was in shock. He was over me? I glanced at James, who indeed showed no interest in me. He was talking with another girl, who gazed at him like he was her entire world.

I had certainly never looked at him like that. I hadn't even given him a second thought in my life. To me, he was James Potter. The boy who was spoiled rotten by his Auror parents, natural charming looks and flirting shamelessly with girls.

I had fifteen minutes until my next class, so I stopped Remus when he was gathering up his own stuff.

" Really?" I asked him, picking up a few of his books and shoving them neatly in his bag.

He nodded. " He hasn't talked about you in ages. He said he was going to move on. I think he has."

I shifted my bag on my shoulder slightly. " But..." I chewed on my lip for a long moment.

" Don't tell me you love him," Remus said, buckling his bag together.

I stepped away cautiously. " Of course not. I'm just shocked, that's all."

Remus picked up his papers, and shuffled them into a pile. " Don't tell me that after all these years you feel nothing for him," he looked into my eyes. " He's really not so bad, Lily."

I looked down. " Fine, I won't," I walked away to the door, before I turned back. " I won't say I feel nothing for him."

Then I left, following my friends, who were more than likely to be cooped up in our next class, talking over yesterday's homework.

Professor Flitwick wasn't in Charms yet, so instead I pulled out all of my books to get ready. I wasn't jealous. He was perfectly allowed to like someone else if he pleased. I didn't care.

James ran through, Sirius chasing him shouting some nonesense and Peter just trying to keep up. Remus came in after them, shaking his head disapprovingly, but all the while doing nothing to stop the three. James seemed to be attempting arial assault on Sirius who all the while screamed something about not killing his dog.

I watched them sprint around the class, leaping over desks and tumbling headfirst into chairs, before they ended up a in squirming heap. Peter, who the whole while had been trying to keep up ran right toward them. In panic he tried to jump over them, but jumped into a desk, and landed right in the middle of the fray.

" Get your elbow out of my face!"

" How about you get your foot out of my kneecap?"

" Oi! Get your fist out of my shin!"

" Sorry Pete, I thought that was Prongs!"

" Get your head out of my shoulder!"

" That's not my head, that's Padfoot!"

" Padfoot get your-"

" I know Prongs, but that's not my head either!"

" Whoever it is, better get their knee out of my shoulder before I kick you in a place-"

" I'm trying! Pads slammed his foot into my ribs!"

" Peter shoved his-"

"OW! Did you bite me?"

" Next time don't sit on my head and I won't bite you!"

" That bloody hurt!"

" It was supposed to!"

" Do you see that? He bit my arm!"

" Get your knee out of my shoulder Padfoot!"

" I'm busy not getting chewed up!"

" Ow! That was my face!"

" Well my bad, that was my foot and your face was in the way!"

" Your arm is in my way!"

" You better move your-"

" Ow! Bloody hell that was my shin!"

" Oi! That was my funny bone!"

" What are you fighting about now, Prongs?" Remus interrupted the three, who were rolling around the class in a jumbled mess. Limbs flailed everywhere, punching where they could, and kicking wherever they could reach.

" Sirius said he was faster than me!" James somehow managed to say within the bundle and I distinctly saw him give a swipe at Peter. A second later, Peter gave a yelp of pain.

" So you decided to tackle him to the floor and have a wrestling match instead?" Remus asked mildly interested, and drumming his fingers on the table.

The other three lifted their heads and awkwardly detangled themselves from each other.

Peter had a bruise on his face from Sirius's foot, and rubbed his ribs where Sirius had kicked him. James was rubbing his aching shoulder, and his shin. Sirius rubbed a red bite mark from Peter and his kneecap, and hopped up and down trying to soothe his funny bone.

" Is that better?" Remus asked once they were all free of one another and rubbing their injuries. They nodded meekly.

I set down the book I was pretending to read. " I can't."

" What?" all the Marauders turned to me. James looked down to the floor, while the others stared at me.

" I can't tell you I feel nothing for him after all these years. That would be lying," I said, waiting for James to look up. His eyes stayed firmly fixated on the floor.

I saw the smirk starting to ghost across Remus's lips. Sirius elbowed his best mate, whose hazel eyes snapped up.

" Because I love him."

I don't remember all the cheers after that, and the millions of kisses, but I'll never forget how it all started. The rest is history.


End file.
